TEEN WOLF : DARK SIDE OF THE MOON
by Moons Floyd
Summary: Schools closed, and summer has just begun in Beacon hills. When Stiles is attacked by a powerful breed of werewolf. Stiles must remember what happened in order to find out what happened to him, and what Scott and the others are dealing with. Note: This is my fanfiction for teen wolf on how i think season 4 should be. sorry for the words. autocorrect sucks* I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF*


Teen Wolf

Episode #401

ACT ONE

Fade in:

INT. LOCAL LAKE

BUBBLES from under the WATER float up to the surface of the lake, the moonlight shining on the water making the color of the lake visible. A figure of a body appears to be drowning in the lake towards the bottom. The body continues to drown, going deeper and deeper in the lake. As the body stops moving and swinging it's arms, a feminine hand grabs the body and pulls it to the surface of the lake by the UNSEEN feminine figure.

Softly, the body is laid on the dirt in the Woods. The Girl's hand pushes hard on the body's chest and then the girl kisses the lips of the body's head. Quickly the body starts moving it's mouth upchucking water from his mouth onto the leaves on the ground.

He opens his eyes and looks at the girl. He stared into her eyes looking at the glow of yellow reflecting off her eyes. He looked around nervously as he swore he was dead, or should have been dead.

STILES:

_ Wh-where am i ?_

Stiles sits up to make himself comfortable against a near by tree. The girl sits near him talking off her jacket and wrapping it around stiles. Stiles smirks a bit but is still confused, shocked and scared.

STILES:

_ Who are you? How did i get into the lake?_

The girl stares at stiles. She says her name, "_Aubrey" _and she sits besides stiles.

AUBREY:

_ You took quite a fall into the lake, from your car. You were, well, attacked._

STILES:

_I don't even remember me getting into my car, or even my destination. Just what the hell is going on?_

AUBREY:

_Your memories have been taken from you to be used against you, You was on your way back from the party, I called you to check and see how you were doing, but then i heard a noise in the background while i was on the phone with you and then your phone hung up. I knew something was wrong so i had to come and see just what the hell happend. _

Stiles sits up straight, and he looks at Aubrey. He then rubs the back of his neck and then sees blood on his fingers. He looks back at Aubrey.

STILES:

_Someone took my memories? It couldn't have been just an ordinary werewolf, it had to be an ALPHA. Wait, didn't we stop the pack of ALPHAS? _

Aubrey looks at stiles with a worried look. She then stands up and turns around. The moonlight shining on her face, she closes her eyes and opens them revealing glowing yellow eyes. She then turns around at stiles. Stiles jumps in fear and then rests his head down.

AUBREY:

_Look stiles, there is something else going on here now. Something that i know about. I'm going to do something that will help you remember what happened to you tonight. When you wake up you i won't be here, but tell Scott what happened tonight. Tell him that the king is coming to beacon hills for war._

Aubrey walks closer to Stiles and kneels down. She places her hand that is forming into claws behind Stiles neck. Stiles starts breathing a little faster.

STILES:

_You're that new girl, the new girl at beacon hills high. You're Scott and I's friend._

AUBREY:

_Yes stiles, you remember, but shh, let me help you remember what happened here tonight._

Stiles nods his head and closes his eyes as Aubrey slowly digs her claws into the back of stiles neck. At that moment, stiles began to remember everything that happened that night. Aubrey digs her claws a little deeper and stiles began to remember even more.

STILES MEMORY:

Stiles waking up out of his bed and look at his dresser. He hears the phone vibrating on the dresser. He rushes out of bed falling on the floor, then quickly stands up and picks up his phone and answers it.

STILES:

_ Hello?_

ON THE OTHER END OF THE PHONE:

SCOTT:

_Hey! Allison, Aubrey, Issac and I are going to this party. It is June and Lydia will be here. Haven't seen you, well since the pack of ALPHAS came to beacon. It's been tough. I just hope you can make it._

STILES:

_ I'll be there! I'm your guy Scotty boy._

SCOTT:

_ Nice! Oh um, and Derek will be here._

STILES:

WHAT!?

Stiles got dressed, nearly stumbled putting on his shoes and on his way out the door Stiles saw his dad. Stiles held his car keys in his pocket and his dad had that "what are you up too?" type of look.

SHERIFF STILINSKI:

_Stiles have fun at this party, alright?_

Stiles looks confused of how his dad knows of the party. Stiles dad smiles and stiles smirks. Stiles runs to his car saying "_Will do!"_. Stiles drives away in his jeep. Stiles dad smiles while shaking his head walking back inside the house. Stiles driving on the road, he looks to the left side of his car window looking into the woods. He sees a big figure running in the woods and then a quick glimpse of glowing red eyes that suddenly changed blue then yellow, then green. The figure disappeared into the darker side of the woods. Stiles drove faster down the road.

FIGURE IN THE WOODS WHISPER VOICE:

_Revenge, is mine, revenge is ours, __Η εκδίκηση είναι δική μας, ο θάνατος είναι ανοικτή εκείνους που δεν είναι του αίματοc,__Vindicta nostris in sanguine qui non mortem aperietur._

_( Translations: Revenge is ours, death shall be open those who are not of the blood. )_

AT THE PARTY:

Stiles pulls up in his car at a barn party surrounded by woods. He gets out of his jeep , looks his jeep doors and walks towards the party. Stiles enters the party and sees people dancing, drinking and getting wild. Scott and Allison walks towards Stiles with Issac and Aubrey following them.

ISSAC:

_ I see you finally made it._

STILES:

_ Yeah, nice to see you too Issac._

The lights flicker in the barn, and the lights start flashing. Scott turns around and looks at a tall figure standing in the crack of the door. The figures eyes changing colors from, red, to yellow, to green in a pattern. The figure gets on all fours and starts walking inside the barn party. People began to notice and start running out towards the nearest exit in the barn. The figure raises his claws and began slashing people in the back, then jumping on people biting them in the neck viciously. Scott and everyone else, has a cold shocked look on their faces. Scott runs to the beast and kicks it. The kick barley knocked the figure over. The lights stopped flickering and the figure began to show it's appearance in the light. It had fur black as night, eyes various of colors changing red, green and yellow. When the light shined on it;s eyes. It changed red. In the dark it was green. When standing still it was yellow. Scott went o go slash the black furred werewolf when the werewolf smacked Scott across the barn floor towards Allison. Scott lay on the ground, Allison standing beside him.

ALLISON:

_ Scott are you okay? What is that thing?_

SCOTT:

_ It's a werewolf, but strong like an ALPHA._

ISSAC:

_ I have an idea, let's go ask him._

AUBREY:

_ Let's._

Aubrey and Issac eye's glow yellow. Their teeth sharpen to fangs and there finger nails form into claws. They walk towards The dark werewolf. Issac Slashes the black werewolf in the side of it's ribs. The black werewolf swings his arm, Issac jumping over the beasts arm and landing on his hands. Issac kicks the beast in his it's chest.

The black were wolf is barley knocked over, but Scoot running on all fours , runs up and tackles the beast down on the barn floor. Allison unfolds her bow from her bag and grabs an arrow shooting arrows at the beast. Stiles tries to clear out everyone from the room. He suddenly looks at the bodies who have been attack that are laying on the floor. The bodies began to switch and move and snarl. Stiles looks shocked.

STILES:

_ Um, guys. We have a problem._

SCOTT:

_ This better be good stiles. What is it?_

STILES:

_ Well, it's not exactly good._

The bodies that were laying on the ground stood up straight. They all had glowing yellow eyes, but mostly black. Their teeth were sharp and they growled. Two of them began walking towards Scott and the others while they were fighting the super werewolf. The other two walked towards Stiles.

STILES:

_ Nope, not good at all._

Issac looks at Stiles and sees he's going to need help. He jumps up and kicks the werewolf to get a boost towards Stiles. He lands tackling one of the newborn werewolves. The newborn grabs Issac by the face and throws Issac at Stiles. The black werewolf eyes turn green. The newborn's eyes began to change green as well. Issac notices that.

ISSAC:

_Scott! That Big Bad Dark furred Werewolf is CONTROLLING the NEWBORN wolves!_

SCOTT:

_ How's that possible?_

Scott dodges a punch from the beast. The beast makes a huge dent into the rock hard ground. Allison shoots an arrow in the creature neck. Issac dropkicks one of the newborn. Out of no where Derek comes and roundhouse kicks the black werewolf in the face, making the beast fly across the barn floor. Derek eyes glowing red, he stands up looking at Scott.

DEREK:

_ Nice to know that you're keeping a low profile._

SCOTT:

_ You think this is my fault? This thing came out of nowhere and attacked. Creating new wolves and controlling them._

DEREK:

_ It doesn't matter, cause I'm going to kill it._

Lydia runs from behind a hay stack and sees stiles. A newborn charges after Lydia.

STILES:

_ LYDIA!_

Stiles tackles the newborn and grabs a near by metal pole and hits the newborn five times in the chest. The newborn pasts out. Everyone including the black furred werewolf looks at Stiles with a shocked and a surprised looked.

STILES:

_What?_

Everyone says "_ Nothing_". The beast smacks Scott and Derek away. Derek lands on Stiles unconscious. Scott Lands on Allison. Aubrey punches the beast in the face. The beast kicks her into a pile of hay. The beast and the three newborns flee the barn entering the woods. Derek wakes up looking into Stiles eyes.

DEREK:

_Either my claws, claw you to death or you get off of me._

STILES:

_ Yup, getting up now._

SCOTT:

_We have got to figure out what that thing was. Derek. You and I will go after this thing. Allison, you and Aubrey and Lydia go too your house or something. I'll call you when i need you. Oh Allison._

ALLISON:

_Yeah?_

SCOTT:

_Be safe._

Allison smiles walking to Scott. Allison and Scott kisses each other. Allison say "Will do." She smiles and does what Scott has told her. Stiles gets in his jeep and drives off. Onto the road. Scott and Derek enter the woods. Stiles driving on the street. The beast crashes into his jeep knocking it over near a lake. The beast rips the door off and Growls at Stiles looking him in the eyes. The beasts eyes turn into a human type of hazel eye color. The black were wolf begins to make a sad dog hum. The beast eyes then turn yellow then throws Stiles into the lake. Stiles begins to drown as if something was pulling him under, but nothing was pulling him under. Stiles splashing water and water splashing into a claw mark on the back of his neck. Stiles go under the water.

NOW CURRENTLY HAPPENING:

STILES:

_Hey! Hey Aubrey i remember i ..._

Stiles looks around in his bed room. He Says to himself "_How did i get here._" He looks at the clock that says 1:30AM. He lays his face on the pillow and closes his eyes.

Somewhere in the dark of the woods. The Beast is running and then stops. Someone in a Hood looks at the beast. The hooded figure pets the black werewolf on the head.

HOODED FIGURE:

_Tempus instat, Donec tempus, duo gradus. ( Translation: The time is upon us, until then, time for step two. )_

The Beast leaves as the Hooded figure stands there, then slowly walking away in the darkness of the woods.

SCREEN GOES TO BLACK:


End file.
